


a memory of back then.

by sailingskies (orphan_account)



Category: Free!, High☆Speed!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sailingskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they're younger, Rin throws everything Kisumi believes about the world off-kilter, which he hears might be a habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a memory of back then.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hide creator style](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3588042/chapters/7912563?style=disable) if you wish.

Kisumi...for a long time, he'd waited for the age he could dye his hair.

"You're too girly." or "What a homo." The faces of the boys had faded with time, but the sting of how they'd spat had lasted, like splinters dug deep inside him, occasionally jolting with the roil of his stomach. He'd never minded any femininity in his appearance until those types had started paying attention to him, and used it like a washcloth to so easily dismiss him.

By the time he was eight, he'd started anticipating the day he'd dye his hair. In five years' time, in eight. It'd seemed so long, but his world would change by then, and he and every imperfection about him would change with it.

Then one day, on the first day of class, a rose-haired boy with sparkling eyes introduced his girly name with ease. Not long after, he pressed his hands against Kisumi's hair, eyes wide and intent. It seemed he didn't understand what kind of eyes peered back at him, what kind of envy burned in the pricking of each splinter dug inside.

"Your hair looks like sakura!" Rin said, voice quiet and wondrous. "It's really pretty."

And Kisumi felt his breath take, his wavering eyes reflecting back in those sparkling ones. 

That day, he fell in love for the first time.


End file.
